Lessons in Love
by Peppertree
Summary: Set shortly after Duelist Kingdom; Yami appears to be feeling a little more conflicted than usual concerning his past and his future with Yugi. Can his aibou do anything to help lessen his confusion? Commission for a friend. Seme!Yugi Uke!Yami. Rated M for future chapters (to avoid disappointment.) Cover image by the majestic, marmalade-melody. FSP: Yami has his own body.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for future chapters to avoid disappointment. This story will have Seme!Yugi and Uke!Yami. The cover artwork was done by the gorgeous marmalade-melody. ****First fic ever posted- written for a friend so adheres to their character preferences. For story telling purposes, Yami has his own body outside of the puzzle. Hope you guys enjoy it- feedback and reviews are welcome~ X**

* * *

><p>Yugi shuffled his deck once more. He'd been sat contently at his desk working by the lamplight, humming softly to himself. Yami, meanwhile, had been observing his partner with a subdued kind of interest. He loved to watch the other in this lax, homely kind of state. Out in the big city with his friends, he was exuberant and bubbly, and Yami enjoyed watching him then too... But here was different. Though they were never apart, it wasn't until they were alone in Yugi's little attic room that they were truly together.<p>

Yugi placed his deck in its container and slid it neatly to the edge of the desk so that it was in keeping with his notebook and pencil pot. He spun round in his chair then to gaze out of the window above, locking his fingers together and resting them across his chest. His soft, juvenile face was set with a gentle, wistful gaze. The boy rarely ever wore anything but a kind mien; his good nature was unshakeable, Yami thought, as he continued to observe silently.

Yami had learned much from Yugi in the time they'd been together. He enjoyed the trivial things most. Things such as eating modern food, listening to new music, Yugi's fashion sense and the subjects he learned in school- he'd been fascinated by Anzu's camera phone, and Jou's often crass phrases never failed to amuse him. But he'd also learned some very important lessons too. Like the strength in having friendships, how it felt to win, and to lose… And perhaps most significantly, he'd learned how to care for someone more than himself.

He glanced up at Yugi fondly.  
>It hadn't been happening for very long, but Yami sometimes experienced some very new sensations when he looked at Yugi- things he hadn't felt before their first adventure together. It made him feel as though perhaps he hadn't learned everything he could just yet. Was there more to modern life that he had not been able to experience through Yugi?<p>

His contemplations were interrupted by the stirring sound of Yugi's voice. It had become rather magnetic to Yami now. He felt himself often attempt to sharpen up at the sound of it… like a dog; ever eager to hear what his master had to say.

"Something wrong?" The smaller boy inquired.  
>"Hm?"<br>"I asked if you were ready for bed." He chuckled softly, "It looks like you were somewhere else."

Yami felt a little embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. Normally he would share his thoughts with Yugi, but for some reason he was hesitant about this.  
>"Yes." He nodded with a concealing smile, getting up and preparing to return to the puzzle.<br>Yugi put a hand out to oppose, though. The taller boy cocked his head a little to inquire for an explanation.

"You don't have to go in the puzzle to sleep, other me." He kindly elaborated.  
>Yami looked a little surprised, though this wasn't exactly an irregular thing- Yugi often encouraged Yami to sleep in his bed; in fact, when Yami was first released, Yugi would often take his place in the puzzle simply so that the other could rest comfortably.<br>"Mm." Yami nodded concurrently.

He did question whether Yugi's behaviour had anything to do with his feelings. He had always been affectionate with him; doing what he could to make him comfortable and such, but recently he felt a change. The other lay awake, watching his hikari as he slept soundly. Perhaps it was the closeness he felt to Yugi, but he longed to reach over and touch him.

"Aibou?" He whispered.  
>Yugi frowned a little and made a breathy sound of acknowledgment.<br>"Aibou… I want to tell you some-"  
>Yugi rolled over onto his side to face Yami, but didn't open his eyes. He hushed the other softly and offered him his hand.<br>"We'll talk tomorrow… other me." He sighed. "It's time to sleep."  
>"I can't sleep." Yami informed, taking Yugi's hand and shuffling deeper under the covers to be closer to him. "Aibou." He said again, trying to keep Yugi's attention.<br>"Mmm. Yes Alright." The boy muttered tiredly. He wasn't hearing him, not really.  
>Yami sighed and brought Yugi's hand up to his face, holding his relaxed palm against his cheek.<p>

It appeared the other wasn't completely numb to the conscious world; his thumb started to delicately rub in little circles over his partner's cheekbone and Yami smiled boyishly at the tender action. Eventually, this ritual movement was enough to coax him off to sleep and Yugi opened one eye to assure himself that the other was finally resting, smiling briefly and retracting his hand. He could sleep peacefully now too: at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was up and ready before Yami even began to stir. It was unusual that the other did not wake up the minute he did, but the smaller boy elected not to disturb him. He hesitated as he was about to put the puzzle round his neck, glancing over as he heard a faint murmur from the heaped sheets on his bed.

"Ai-bou..."

Yugi smiled and placed the puzzle back down on the desk.  
>"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said in a cheery voice.<p>

The bleary eyed teen blinked up at his host; frowning with concentration.

"I have to go to school now. I thought you could stay here today."  
>"Stay here? ... On my own?" He spoke slowly, sounding as though the implication was taking a while to process.<br>"Well, you were resting so peacefully and I have to get going so-"  
>"No, Aibou!" Yami suddenly protested, leaping out of bed. "Don't go without me! I want to come with you! I want to learn, too!"<br>Yugi looked rather taken aback by his partner's sudden desperation. Yami was normally collected and amicable.

"Hey... **HEY!**" Yugi called as he watched the frantic teen become entangled in the sheets in his attempt to reach the millennium item. Yugi quickly caught Yami's arm and supported him before he tripped. "Calm down, what's gotten into you?"  
>"I don't want you to go without me. Please wait!" He pleaded, forcefully handing Yugi the puzzle.<br>"Alright, here." The perplexed boy agreed.  
>At that, Yami faded into one with his host and Yugi rushed out to catch the bus.<p>

Despite his previous eagerness to 'learn', Yami had retreated into the puzzle when the bell rang.  
>"He probably knows I've got math first." Yugi muttered.<p>

A heavy clap on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts though.

"What'cha thinkin' bout, Yuug?" Jou asked cheerily.  
>"Probably when this lesson will end." Honda hypothesised, throwing in a jesting wink.<br>"You guys are unbelievable. The lesson hasn't even started yet and you still can't make it through without thinking about leaving." Anzu chastised.  
>"As a girl, I wouldn't expect you to understand the complex reasoning we guys have for err... Whatever it was you were talking about." Jou rambled, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.<br>"As a girl?" She said testily. "Then another thing you shouldn't have been expecting, was an ending to that sentence whether you were capable of constructing one or not." She threatened, glaring at Jou.  
>He and Honda were well trained enough by now to know when Anzu's warnings ought to be heeded, so they both took their seats quietly as the lesson commenced<p>

"Haven't heard anything from Yami today." Jou commented as he and Yugi sat together at lunch.  
>"Me either. He's been in the puzzle all this time." Yugi informed. "He hasn't spoken to me, but he seemed pretty desperate to come along this morning."<br>"Eh? How'd you mean, Yuug? He always comes with ya'."  
>"That's true but I nearly left without him today and he seemed pretty upset about it."<br>"Well whad'ya expect? He's ya' best friend! Uh- well, apart from me o' course!" The blonde grinned, roughly grappling Yugi into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

Yugi laughed his way free and then wished Jou luck at sports practice before the blonde dashed off (still eating).  
>Alone now, Yugi began to mindlessly examine the puzzle. He wondered what Yami was thinking about. Was something troubling him?<p>

Meanwhile, inside his soul room, the other was indeed pondering anxiously.  
>He was trying to avoid seeing Yugi for fear of encouraging these new feelings. Though, despite his aversion to seeing him, he didn't quite want to be without him.<br>He was still new to this age, and the thought of being left alone without his aibou was admittedly terrifying.  
>After a short while though, he sensed Yugi's questioning, and decided that he ought to finally confess to him.<p>

"Ah." Yugi smiled. "I wondered when I was going to see something of you."  
>"Yugi, I want to talk to you about-" He was silenced abruptly by a sharp ringing.<br>Yugi looked immediately sympathetic as he noticed the distress in his partner's face.  
>He put his hand on Yami's shoulder and smiled sweetly.<br>"When we get home." He told him with sincere eyes. 


End file.
